Hey Baby
by theshrimpofdoom
Summary: Roy likes Riza without a doubt. Will he ask her out? Find out if he does and if he does, how he does it.


**This is my first songfic so please leave constructive suggestions if you need. I am open to anything but flaming of this story. I, of course, do not own FMA or the song. The song is Hey Baby ( I Wanna Know If You'll Be My Girl) by DJ Otzi(sp?) (Defiantly download this song, it is addictive!)**

Roy searched the office for his paperwork and looked out the window and caught sight of a blonde haired girl. He didn't look too much. He looked around for a girl in the office but she was nowhere to be found.

_**Hey hey baby (hu ha).**_

_**I wanna know if you be my girl.**_

_**Hey hey baby (hu ha).**_

_**I wanna know if you be my girl.**_

Roy looked closer out of the headquarters' front window to see the young blonde haired lady in a military uniform walking past the headquarters with a dog by her side.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye…" Roy said to himself. "…such a fine young lady."

_**When I saw you walking down the street.**_

**_I said that she's the kind of girl that_**

**_I like to meet._**

_**She is so pretty look she's fine.**_

**_I'm gonna make her my oh mine._**

So Roy made it a mission. The mission was to make Riza Hawkeye his right-hand woman and girlfriend.

_**Hey hey baby (hu ha).**_

_**I wanna know if you be my girl.**_

_**Hey hey baby (hu ha).**_

_**I wanna know if you be my girl.**_

"Lieutenant Havoc! What do you know about Hawkeye?" Roy questioned Havoc.

"Sir, what did Hawkeye do?" said Havoc concerned.

"I want to know what she likes and doesn't like!" Roy rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Is someone in love with the Lieutenant?"

"What?! No. There is no time for love in the military anyways."

"Denial of feelings for her! C'mon there is a meeting downstairs that you have to attend."

Roy walked downstairs and into the meeting hall. There were name cards on the table to tell people where to sit. Roy looked around to see his name next to none other than Riza's name. Suddenly Roy went ballistic (like imagine when Ed gets called short except it is Roy having the spasm). _IS THE WORLD OUT TO TORTURE ME?_ Roy thought. Riza walked into see Roy's spasm.

"Sir, are you okay?" Riza asked.

"Sorry. I realized I forgot something important to do." Roy lied. Riza smiled then sat down. Riza looked at the card next to her and blushed. Roy took his seat in embarrassment and the whole time he was red in the face. The meeting ended an hour later and Riza looked at the clock and went out for lunch. Roy went back up to his office and had another spasm.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Roy began to spas. "I want to ask her out but does she like me? Oh what if she doesn't! Then, oh crap what to do? I hate love! This sucks! Oh man…" Roy continued to spas and finally he calmed down and went back to work. Riza walked into bring the last pages of her work for the day. He smiled at her. She turned away to leave and Roy began to speak.

"Riza…I..Um…I don't know how to…uh..I don't…" Roy stuttered terribly.

"Yes Roy?" Riza replied to his illogical babble.

"Um. Never mind." She turned and walked away leaving him feeling stupid and sorry for himself.

_**When you turn and walk away**_

_**that's when I want to say come on baby**_

_**give me a word I wanna know I wanna know oh oh.**_

_**When you turn and walk away**_

_**that's when I want to say come on baby**_

_**give me a word I wanna know if you be my girl.**_

Roy got up quickly and found his courage. He ran after her.

"I am going to catch her. I am not going to be a chicken any longer." Roy said to himself. He caught something blonde out of the corner of his eye and ran after it. He only found Havoc which he too had blonde hair. The he spotted Riza. He ran down the hall and finally caught up with her. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her in his arms.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Colonel? Aren't we a bit close?" Riza asked.

"Not enough." Riza blushed and laughed.

"Really?"

"Every time you walk away I always believe it is too late to ask. But then I realized it is never too late for love."

"Nice philosophy."

_**Hey hey baby (hu ha).**_

_**I wanna know if you be my girl.**_

_**Hey hey baby (hu ha).**_

_**I wanna know if you be my girl.**_

_**(one more time everyone now!)**_

"It is not philosophy. It is the truth."

"Roy what is this all about?"

Roy let go of her and he stood motionless.

"I am trying to…say..um.."

"What? Say what?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, when you put what ever you are thinking in words, let me know."

Riza started to walk away when Roy finally found the courage.

"Hey baby. I wanna know if you'll be my girl?" Roy called to her.

She turned and smiled. She nodded in approval and walked away.


End file.
